What Happens In The Record Room
by serenity's angel
Summary: What happened if there was another assassin who was close to Cross that knew about what Sloan had done? What if she had the last straw in the Record Room? ONESHOT


**Serenity Angel:** I absolutely loved the movie and thought of a character I could insert in it. Instead of making it a long story I decided to do a one shot with the scene I wanted to do over most. This is just like the last to scenes of the movie with my character. Hope you liked.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the movie Wanted or the characters except Ayden Jenna Harris a.k.a Hunter and the mention of her twin Avery Marie Harris.

* * *

"These are fake."

Everyone one in the room turned slowly to the owner of the soft feminine voice that had just broken through Sloan's little speech. The hazel green eyes that had recently been looking at the slip of paper with the small square of fabric tacked to it turned to the old man who held a look of shock himself, though not as intense as some of the other members in the room. He had opened his mouth then closed it again, no sound emitting from his lips. Fox herself masked any emotion from her face but her eyes said it all. The young man with baby blue eyes simply stared at her too in shock but the corners of his mouth were fighting the smirk it was urged to show. Then the old man's face suddenly turned hard, out of anger or surprise, none were really sure.

"What did you-"

"I said…" the young woman said turning her gun away from Wesley and onto Sloan. "These assignments are fake." She let the paper fall to the ground, the hand that had occupied it falling to her side lightly on the gun she had concealed in her cargo pants as she shifted her weight to her right side, her hip jutting out. She held no emotion on her face but her eyes held a mix of anger and amusement. Sloan was about to speak again but she cut him off answering the question he was about to ask.

"You have the wrong name you stupid fuck. My name isn't Avery Marie Harris. It's Ayden Jenna Harris. You got the name of the wrong twin." She stated the hand holding the gun taking it off it's safety while the other inched slowly toward the other gun. The others watched her, still shocked. Mutterings of "she can speak" or "holy shit!" could be heard through out the room and they were quickly forgetting their reason for being there. Sloan bristled but refused to say a word. So she decided to bide time and help Wesley. After all that was what she had been doing from the beginning.

"So how long did you think that shit you've been feeding me was gonna hold up? Or the drugs to keep me mute and unable to remember my past?"

Once again Sloan said nothing.

"You didn't think Cross was gonna have someone on the inside? Didn't think that he'd tell me everything before he left?"

That got him pissed and she couldn't help but smirk.

"It's sad. You're loosing your touch Sloan." She said shaking her head slightly. Everyone else just watched the scene tensely, wondering which side to take.

"So what are you going to do now? Kill me? You should have more gratitude Hunter. We took you in! We-" He began.

"NO! You took me away! Took everything from me. And what you make us do now? Just to turn a profit? To answer your question Sloan, no I won't kill you." She shot a glance at Fox and Wesley who knew what she was about to do. She grasped the gun in her pocket firmly and asked God to forgive what she had been doing for so many years of her life and let her see the pearly gates because she knew the odds were stacked against her and it wasn't too likely she'd walk out of this building alive.

"It's the kid's place to put that bullet in you." She had to smile inwardly at this. She was actually younger than him by a couple of years, but she wasn't exactly the new fish on the chopping block anymore.

"Cross would've wanted that. If he couldn't put the bullet in you himself, he'd want the kid to end it. Even though he never wanted this life for him in the first place." She said her tone going harsh at the thought of Cross, who took care of her and looked after her like a father would when he was still in the Fraternity, was dead. About the way he had to go. It was just too sick.

"So what, you expect them to believe _you_ now? To just take up arms against me? Just because you let that soft, sweet little voice be heard?" Sloan said with amusement.

"You can just put the barrel of that .45 in your mouth and make it all easier for us." She smirked.

"You haven't spoken a word since we found you. And now you let us in that you've been Cross's wingman within the ranks? For all we know you could have been the reason that so many of our people where killed by him. So who'd you send to their deaths? Ace? Hatchet? Wolf?" he asked. Some of the members in the room turned to her, waiting for her response.

"No, you did. Once you sent them out there after him. I had nothing to do with anyone he killed. You and everyone in this room knew he was the best. Especially after he killed Mr. X. And you basically sent cubs to do a lion's job. _You_ sent them to their deaths. All he wanted to know about was his son, and when was the opportune moment to kill you." She said That's when everyone looked confused.

"Oh you didn't know? While we were still training Wesley, Sloan here thought it smart to send members he didn't exactly trust to kill him. They all had the potential to find out like Cross. So Sloan sent them to die. Like lambs to the slaughter." As she said this they turned to Sloan.

"Is this true?" a member next to Hunter asked. Sloan looked at them calmly. He never was one to loose his cool.

"Are you really gonna believe her? Or are you gonna believe me? Who took you in and made you who you are? Who protected you? Who helped gave you the power to be gods?!?!" he said his voice rising.

"I have no reason to lie to them. I've been listening to them for years. I gained their trust because of honesty. They couldn't know what I was thinking because of you. Why would I lie? So, are you so low Sloan? " He said nothing but let his lip curl into an ugly snarl and she expected as much. She chuckled and still kept the gun aimed.

"Then I'm not truly sorry it has to end this way."

She moved and Sloan took out his gun, quickly pulling the trigger as soon as it's aim was trained on Hunter. She hadn't made to move away. She hadn't made to shoot Sloan. She had thrown the gun that was in her pocket at Wesley, while Fox began to shoot at all who had suddenly trained their aim at Hunter while throwing a gun to Wesley herself. Fox was too late however. Too late to curve a bullet into the one Sloan had squeezed off. Hunter expected as much. Fox was great. Extremely great. And she herself was good. Very good. Almost to Cross's level, since he had trained her in secrecy. But right now, at that moment, almost wasn't good enough. The bullet had hit it's target. It hit Hunter right above the heart and sent her flying backwards to the wooden floors of the record room.

Problem was, she hadn't move to stop it. Hadn't made the effort to actually make it out alive. She was done. Done with the lies and betrayal. Done with killing and feeling empty and tainted. Done with feeling like she had let Cross down. Done with trying to return to the family that was waiting for her. Done with trying to keep them from ever being caught up into the web of the Fraternity. She'd let the chips fall were they may and hoped that someone up there was looking out for her.

Practically the whole left side of her body throbbed in pain. The wind had gotten knocked out of her and she gasped for air. She knew the bullet hit something vital and probably just scratched the tip of her heart. How could this one bullet hurt so much? She had been hit before but those we just scratches compared to how this felt. Was she really as pathetic to let one bullet take her life? The assassin she was should have been ashamed, but the last piece of her humanity could care less. As the world around her began to fade to black and the sounds of bullets flying this way and that grew distant, she swore that she'd heard him call her by her name. Not by the name the Fraternity had given her, but by the name she was given at birth. She swore that Fox had actually cursed at her and told her to stay awake. She smiled at the thought that they actually cared. At least there was one last thought to comfort her as she left this world.

She wish she could say she'd leave without regrets, but she couldn't. She knew however that someone up there would seriously want her to live out her life with some sort of normalcy if they allowed her to stay. But should she be thinking of such trivial things just then? It was the worse time for it. Maybe when the pain receded or when she'd stop trying to hang on to the realm of the living. Maybe but not just now…

They say before you die you see you're whole life flash before you're eyes. Well that was only partly true for Hunter. Her life in the Fraternity is what showed up. When she had been 'saved' by Sloan and another member of the Fraternity. When they had taken her to the Fraternity Sanctuary and allowed her to stay. When they had found out she had the ability to become an assassin instead of just working in the factory. When Repairman first beat the shit out of her. Her very first dose of Vodka (and alcohol for that matter) from Exterminator while in the healing bath. The first cuts she received from Butcher. The first gun Gunman taught her to use. When she successfully curved the bullet on her first try, surprising everyone in the Fraternity. When Cross taught her how to plan successfully and strategically in complex assignments. When Fox took her on her first train run. The first assignment she had ever done. When she was given the 'honor' of going up against Sloan and Mr. X in one-on-one battles. When she was given her rank of being a mentor, shining for the fact that she had something to bring to the skills of the Fraternity.

The bonds she had made. She had never talked back for at the time she thought she didn't know how. But they easily found her trustworthy. Cross liked her best for some reason. He'd tell her about Wesley to the point where she knew practically everything about him. That's why he told her everything before he left. It broke her heart to see the man she had came to admire as her father practically brake down in front of her when it came to telling her what Sloan and been doing to suppress her memory and ability to speak. He told her what to look out for, how to contact him and still look loyal to the Fraternity. She'd promise to look out for Wesley as best as she could and make sure he didn't do things he'd regret if Cross couldn't get him away. Basically she was to become Wesley's silent best friend. She had joined Cross's side of the issue without a second thought knowing that she could trust this man with her life, which she'd done many an occasion when she was still considered a rookie.

She remembered when she had first laid eyes on Wesley. His sleeping form amused her. It could be seen that he was basically a geek from the get go. But when she saw the first glint of his baby blue eyes she got the need to help him. To protect him, just like his father had been trying to do all his life. She had felt relieved that he'd left but now that he knew about the Fraternity, she knew he'd come back. Didn't really surprise her that Fox was the one to bring him. It did worry her however. The damage that Repairman and Butcher did the first day, made her time look like a walk in a park. Hey, at least she didn't go down after four hits. It took six. And then Gunman practically scarred him more than already possible at that point.

What worried her most, was when it came time for him to go up against herself. Fox had just pushed him into the room and told him to 'watch his ass' staying on the outside of the door. It was all too easy to sneak up on him and attack him from behind. And she hit him hard for the fact. But she watched just like the rest of them as he became an assassin. A murderer for an unknown cause. Each time he passed a test it gave her happiness and pain. He was losing touch with the human world and he gave his soul away till there was almost nothing left. But Exterminator managed to do what she couldn't with his death: Give him back a piece of his morality and his connection with the human world. Cross gave him back the rest with his death.

She wished she could say that she had been as much apart of helping him as they were, but she felt it wasn't true. She would drag him to the healing baths herself, take care of his wounds while he was sleeping. She taught him, actually helped him, and took it easier on him than the rest. She gave him that extra push or move that she taught no one else. She'd listen to him especially when he felt troubled with the whole ordeal. She responded as best as she could, since it was somewhat mandatory to know sign language as well as the special codes and signs she'd use to talk, but the barrier had always been the fact that he could speak and she couldn't. She tried to get as close as she could without anyone getting suspicious of her intentions. But he learned the whole truth now and he was free to take back what was left of his life. She hoped for his sake that he didn't stay an assassin. Hopefully she'd be able to keep a better eye out, but what exactly entails that she was going to Heaven? Let the chips fall where they may.

The pain did eventually recede but she felt cold. She shouldn't be able to feel anything if she was dead. Wait, maybe everything was gonna heat up and she did actually end up in Hell. But can you feel your own heartbeat in Hell? And what about the need to breathe? To break through a barrier, of what felt like wax that was as cold as ice? If she would dare herself to think so it almost felt like…

_Crack_

Sounded like…

_Crack_

Come on push… push… push…

Another loud crack and she pushed her body to vault upwards. The first thing she did was choke on the sudden rush air. The second thing was shiver when said air made contact with her wet skin. She gasped for air and looked around and pushed her wet light brown bangs back from her face with her right hand. This was so not Heaven. Nor was it Hell. Or at least she didn't think so. It was a room. What kind she couldn't tell at the moment. She looked down at herself. In nothing but the lavender lacy bra and matching boy shorts underwear she had put on before the showdown. She also noticed she was sitting up in a tub with shards of what looked like familiar white wax floating around. The next thing noticed was the small cut like scar that lay above her left breast. She let her right hand ghost along it lightly as her left hand gripped the edge of the tub as hard as she could manage. She let herself breathe heavily, not ready to dare to fully touch it or believe what her mind was telling her. What her surroundings we telling her.

She suddenly heard faint footsteps but didn't let it completely register. She was too shocked to what reality the situation was bringing. But then she heard that sharp in take of air. She knew it wasn't from herself, so she let head drift up to where the sound was coming from. When she did, hazel green eyes met baby blue. The same baby blue that she tried to protect. Her eyes widened in shock, as did his. She let her mouth open and closed while his curled in to a relieved smile.

"Ayden."

She couldn't reply. She was too shocked. We're the both dead?

Or was she really…

She made the move to get out the tub but the slight pain in her left shoulder prevented otherwise and for the first time in a long time, she winced and hissed in pain. It also caused her to slide back into the tub. She didn't even see when he had rushed to her side or grabbed a towel until it was around her and she felt herself being lifted from the tub. She would have blushed if she had thought she had the energy to. He set her on a bed that just happened to appear in the room and she heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching. She craned her neck towards the door or at least tried to with Wesley blocking her line of vision and fussing over her.

There at the doorway with a smirk on her lips but relief in her eyes was Fox. Right behind her was Gunman who took to leaning against a wall. Fox shook her head then walked over to the bed effectively pushing Wesley out the way and toward the door with a trail of threats and curses behind him if he didn't shut said door. Once she knew it was locked Fox immediately turned to Hunter and looked her over. It looked like she was resisting the urge to slap the poor girl senseless and failing miserably. She sighed and moved over to where Wesley had picked up a towel earlier and grabbed a couple more.

"I know we didn't train you to go down so easily." She said quietly as she moved back toward Hunter who had rolled her eyes at the comment.

Hunter knew that was going to come. She felt something fuzzy land on her head as Fox came back into her line of sight. She favored her left arm so she wouldn't feel as much pain from the wound. It seemed as if any pull from the upper left half of her body triggered a shot of pain. Fox bent to her eye level and rub the towel on her head looking at her face.

"What? Going back into your vow of silence?" Fox asked after awhile. Hunter closed her eyes chuckling silently.

"No. It just hurts to talk." She said in a raspy voice. She hadn't truly tested the fact before, but now she knew better.

Fox just chuckled and looked at her. She looked like she was struggling to hold something in. Hunter sighed and looked at Fox with a small smile.

"Go ahead. Just don't beat me. I think my left side is already in enough pain." She said quietly. Fox sighed and let her eyes turn hard.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Were you hell bent on dying? And risking it all like that? You know that if Sloan knew you could speak you would've been dead 15 minutes after that fact right?" Fox ranted. It went on for at least 10 minutes. Hunter was pretty sure that Gunman and Wesley thought that Fox was physically adding more damage, standing in front of the door and listening to every curse. She had managed to change into dry undergarments by herself with some difficulty while Fox ranted on. She half listened to most of it, but was happy that Fox was chewing her ass out. It meant that she actually cared and wasn't the stone cold bitch she acted like in the Fraternity.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She suddenly heard Fox say. Hunter looked up at the woman and saw that semi-hurt look in her eyes.

"I didn't want Sloan after you. After Cross told me, it was my burden to bear, and no one else's. I didn't want you to get hurt." Hunter stated quietly as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Since when did _I_ need protecting?" Fox chuckled looking at her.

"When Cross left. Sloan would've killed all who got in his way." She answered. Fox looked at her when she said this and noted the serious glint in her eyes.

Fox sighed and hand over a long-sleeved, layered tee and faded jeans. Hunter took them and getting up hissing, she put on jeans first. She had turned her back to Fox and heard her move across the room toward the door. As she was about to pull on the shirt, Hunter stopped and stared out of the window in this room. It was night. The other houses glinted with lights and the sky was clear. She knew Fox was about to leave.

"Is he dead?" Hunter asked when Fox had her hand hovering over the door. The two stayed silent for a long time.

"Not yet." Was Fox's reply before she opened the door and left the room. She let her mouth press into a thin line, before sighing and pulling on the rest of the shirt very carefully. She still winced in pain a couple of times and closed her eyes to will it away.

"Shit." she muttered after the shirt was completely on. She took one deep breath and that just typically made it worse.

"Someone once told me the oldest freaking cliché in the book: No pain, no gain. Followed by, if you can't stand that pain then why bother living in a world filled with it?"

She swallowed and smiled before turning around to see Wesley staring at her. He had most likely entered the room right after Fox had exited because he looked comfortable in the spot he was standing in.

"Of course this wasn't said with her voice but she still told me this. So the question is: why is she bitching?" he asked with a smirk and she leveled him with a glare but couldn't help but smirk a little through the pain. They stood there quietly, him waiting for her to say something and she trying to think of something to say. This would be the first time she spoke to him with a voice, so what was there to say?

"Well it would all depend wouldn't it?" she said in a quiet voice, taking a slow breath afterward.

"She would have already gone through all the crap you did two-fold. But then again she would've gone through what she did back in the record room and not think she was most likely going to die, almost hoping for it in a way, only to make it in the end." She said. She hadn't moved from her spot. A part of her, still clinging to some of the things she learned through the Fraternity made her refuse to show her pain, especially in front of the person she mentored. He was staring intently however; it had begun when she had mentioned the part about hoping not making it out alive.

"So excuse me if I find that reality hurts a little bit." She said raising her chin a little.

"Just a little?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, a little. So little it doesn't even hurt anymore." She said and raised her arms for effect as she moved toward him. Big mistake. The motion set shocks of pain rippling through her left side and she winced and faltered a step almost falling over. Almost. Either he was really freaking fast now-a-days or she was just in that much pain because he was at her side and had her bridal style in less than 13 seconds. Again the urge to blush crept upon her, but she won't let the "kid" get that response from her. He set on her on the bed and helped her lay down as to not disturb her shoulder. He sat down with her, worried but looking like he wanted to laugh at the same time. He waited till she stopped wincing completely and her eyes were open, even though they looked extremely tired.

"The reason that reality is a bitch is because Sloan laced his bullets with a poison. Even if the victim were to get the bullet out the poison usually killed them very, very slowly." He said with a hint of a smile in his voice. She looked at him trying to glare, but just looking wary in the end.

"You waited till now to tell me now that I'm still gonna end up dying?" she said her voice as low as a whisper but he laughed.

"You are the only lucky one. We caught the poison in time and now all you have to do is heal. It's gonna hurt more because it was basically cutting off everything in your body one piece at a time. And since it was so close to your heart it was worse. You'll live, just in pain for a couple of days." He said shifting her so that she was straight on the bed with her head on a pillow and he was leaning on the head board. She was too tired to bitch at him for taking care of her so she left it alone and processed the information he had just given. She could bet that not even Cross had known that detail. Cross would have told her and she would have definitely dodged the bullet. He looked out the window and she looked at the ceiling letting her eyes close slowly, letting the silence pass between them. She didn't know how long they were in silence or if she had drifted off to sleep but the sudden sound of his voice made her jump, she was just too tired to show it.

"You were in contact with him through this whole thing." He said and she turned her head toward his voice before opening her eyes. He was staring at her with no emotion on his face, so it made it hard to think what he would think of the information she was going to give.

"Yeah, I was." She said her voice low on its own accord.

"And you had the ability to speak?" he asked.

"What am I doing now?" she asked him.

"You never told me." He said with his eye still on her.

"Yes. That helped in keeping you alive." She replied.

"But I could have handled it." He argued.

"No. Sloan had his hook in you too deep. You became one of us faster than your father. You wouldn't have believed me. And me talking out of the blue would have set an alarm off faster than flipping the damn switch." She said turning slightly toward him, considering it was her left side. He turned fully on his side when he saw this and made her lie straight. They were silent again along with the whole house. Gunman and Fox must have either stepped out or was listening quietly into the conversation. He had taken to looking at the wall across from where he was looking letting the information sink in.

"We were close. Me and your father." She said deciding to get the truth off her chest before she fell back to sleep for who knew how long. He looked at her blinking a few times, his eyebrows furrowing closer together.

"How close?" He asked and she had forgotten about the double meaning in her previous words.

"He basically took care of me, like his own daughter." She said and when she saw the brief pain flit through his eyes she closed hers.

"I was the only one who was really close to him. He told me everything. Would always tell me everything… What Sloan was doing to me. What Sloan was tricking us all to do. Especially when it came to you. You're ex is a true bitch by the way." She said mumbling the last part, relishing in how good the darkness of her eyelids felt.

"Everything about me?" He asked and she let a small smile grace her lips.

"Because of Cross, I know you better than you do. There was always a new report on you each week. Oh and he didn't approve of that slut either. Screwing your supposed best friend, what the fuck is that?" She said softly, ranting at the end. She heard him chuckle softly. She was loosing conscious now, she could feel it, but there was still one more thing to say.

"If you want, I could tell you about him." She whispered. She could feel his eyes on her and she explained further.

"All the stories he told me about his childhood and what I saw first hand. Anything you want to know, I'm the best person to tell it to you." She whispered again and as she drifted further into the recesses of unconsciousness, she faintly heard his last reply:

"_Yeah, I'd like that."_

She didn't know how long she had stayed asleep but when she woke up, the sun was high and the room empty. She scrunched her eyes together and fought back the wave of pain in her head while she listened for any other sign of life in the house. She suddenly heard the clicks of someone shifting something. Sounded like a long range rifle, Fraternity make. The clicks sounded again. Yup definitely Fraternity make. She looked to the right where there was a bedside table to find pain killers and a sling. On the sling was a note:

_Wear it._

_Fox_

Awww, how sweet: a freaking sling. She got up using her left side as little as possible and grabbed the sling putting it on with slight difficulty but as quietly as she possibly could. She found that there were also a pair of boots and socks with the same note and addition that said 'no bitching' also from Fox. She sighed and quickly put it on with her good hand and cursing Fox for getting her boots. She preferred converses if is she was gonna be on semi-permanent house arrest, but then again with Wesley's little rat stunt all her converses could have been blown to smithereens. If that was the case he was so buying back every freakin pair of shoe wear that she owned, especially the converses. Standing up and ignoring the sudden wave of dizziness she took two pain killers from the bottle and swallowed them dry, walking silently to the next room. Gunman stood to the side of the hallway entrance to the next room, looking in the direction of the windows. Fox took to the wall opposite the windows, keeping her eyes trained on a random lazy boy in the room. Hunter shifted her gaze to find a head of unruly brown hair sitting in the lazy boy. She smirked when she saw the gun and moved silently over. She stood behind the chair lightly placing her right elbow on the top and the weight of her head on her right hand, letting her left curl around her chest thanks to the sling. She stared out the windows at nothing in particular but knew that Sloan was polluting the air with the stench of his breath for the last time. She smirked when she heard Wesley's last comment to Sloan, the last thing before ending it all and pulling the trigger:

"_This is me taking back control of my life Sloan. What the fuck have you done lately?"_

The shot rang true and Hunter closed her eyes. She could almost see his face once Sloan realized the set up they had created, hear the last curse on his breath, and watch as that long range bullet took his life. She opened her eyes to find Wesley standing up, gun still in hand as he cracked the bones in his neck. He looked back at her and smirked putting the gun down and grabbing her uninjured arm.

"Come on Ayden." He said pulling her toward the exit. She raised an eyebrow at the sudden action and use of her birth name, not really used to hearing it yet, but moved around the lazy boy and let him tug her along.

"Pray tell, where are we going?" She asked as they walked toward the exit.

"To pay the decoy. I figured you could tell me all anything I wanted to know on the way there." He said looking back at her. He smiled and she smiled back sighing silently.

"Hey." Fox called and they both looked back to find something being thrown their way.

Instinctively, Hunter maneuvered out of Wesley's grip and caught the object, which happened to be her black form-fitting leather jacket with a filled gun holster and shades on the inside. She looked at Fox and let one of her eyebrows raise, a smirk forming on her lips. She turned back around and followed Wesley out the door, shrugging the gun holster and one arm of the jacket on while letting the other rest on her the shoulder in the sling.

"And bring back some food." They heard Gunman call and why wouldn't they? Hell they should go out and eat or drink at one of the best bars in town. After all they each had a reason to celebrate. Thanks to Wesley they all had control of their own lives again. It never may have turned out the way Cross had intended, but this was pretty damn close.

End

* * *

**Serenity Angel:** It may not be the best but I seriously thought there should have been more Wanted fics. I may do a sequel kind-of- thing to this if I feel up to it. So tell me what you think about this one!


End file.
